Deadly Four/Beginnings
Beginnings is first part of the Deadly Hunters series, and serves as the series prologue. It mostly reflects on several points in Eagle's point which will all explain the reason Eagle is how he is. Characters *Eagle Umbra *Shade Luz *Hikari Yuki *Joey Shine *Blue Shock *Durbe Mort *Mr. Umbra *Mrs. Umbra *John Umbra *Diamond Tenebra Story Prologue Part 1 Four years ago, on a hot, muggy, night in Vale, Eagle was out with his best friends Hikari, Joey and Blue were hanging outside the a dust store. They talked about how their lives would change once they went to Signal Academy. The air around them made them feel even hotter, and their cell phones constantly rang as their parents were waiting their arrivals home. Eagle instantly shouts "Hey guys, let's race and prove who's the fastest, but mostly for fun." "Great idea Sharp-Eye", says Blue, while Joey quietly nods. "I'm gonna win!" Hikari says while laughing. "Alright, go!" Eagle shouts, and the four young teenagers blast of and race across the cities sidewalks, recklessly into incoming traffic. Deciding to show off, Eagle demonstrates his "after image' ability, and also increases his speed Eagle yet again challenges his friends to exceed their limits, to which all would do, but would get tired easily. "Hey n-n-n-no fair. Y-(cough) You cheated (cough & laughs)", Hikari states while laughing. Eagle slightly nods and asks if they all want something to drink. The four decide to take a break and buy themselves a drink at the nearest store, but they did not expect it would be completely overrun by criminals. "GET DOWN! GET DOWN! GET DOWN NOW!" shouts Durbe Mort, the gang leader at shoppers within the store. "Sir, there are four teenagers over there, what should we do?", says a fellow henchmen. "Kill them, they are witnesses." Durbe demands. Seeing the group of henchmen coming after them, Eagle and his friends confronted them. Although they were at a disadvantage in weaponry, Eagle used his martial arts against his adversaries, disarming them, and using their own weapons against them. As his friends fended the others of, Eagle was instantly shot by a rifle in the leg, and received a strong blow to the abdomen by Durbe. Unable to get up, Eagle could only bare to see his friends being held down by other henchmen who managed to pin them down. "A welcoming present for you. This is a gift for meeting me." Durbe says right before shooting three times. "NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eagle shouts in tears, as his friends laid dying on the sidewalk, while Durbe and his henchmen laugh and walk away with the money and accessories they stole. A few hours later, Eagle woke up to the site of his parents in tears, and his friends parents who were also in tears upon the site of their children's dead bodies. Once he awoke, Blue's parents angirly shouted at Eagle and said they wished he had died instead of Blue, much to the horror of Eagle's, Hikari's and Joey's parents. However, Eagle didn't react and gave a darkened expression on his face and said "If there was one person I wish had been killed, it should have been you Mr. and Mrs. Shock". This caused them to run out shocked and in tears. Eagle then went to sleep and would wake up the next day fully healed. The following week, Eagle went to his friends funerals, but did not shed a tear, but said he had wished that they had never raced, and started to blame himself immensely, only to later vow he would kill Durbe in revenge. After this, Eagle went through a drastic personality change, much of which his own brother John considered to be demon-like. Prologue Part 2 Four years have past since the events that shaped Eagle's life, and he is now a graduate from Signal Academy. Graduating with high honors, along with his brother John and fellow friends Shade, and Diamond, the four decide to go to Beacon. "Eagle, can Iask you a question?" asks Shade. "Sure what is Shade?" responds Eagle. 'How are you feeling, knowing it's been four years since, well since, ugh, you know." Shade says nervously. 'It's been fine I have been able to cope with it. But don't you worry." Eagle responds. 'Shade you shouldn't worry about me to much. I'll be fine." Eagle says in a soft voice. 'I know, but it's-it's-it's just that-that! Never mind." Shade nervously says. "Okay, come on guys let's go. It's time for us to do what we do best." Eagle says, while they all nod. "Hold on guys!" Eagle quickly states. "I'm going to the Fallen Memorial, to pay my friends one last respect before heading to Beacon. I'll catch up with you guys later. Ok." Eagle says. "Alright!" Shade, Diamond and Ember say simultaneously. Talking his motorcycle, Eagle rides to the memorial and slowly walks to the pillar commemorating his fallen friends. Placing his hand, Eagle quietly says "Friends, I'm sorry. I miss you all. I am grateful for the times we had together. This time, that I go to Beacon, everything I do is for all of you." "How wonderful, incredible to see you are still alive after all these years." Durbe says mockingly. "Hehehehehehe. This time, you won't win." Eagle says while laughing maliciously. 'What are you talking about?" Durbe asks while having his men surround Eagle. 'I want you all to meet my best friend. His name his Eagle's Wrath, and it's hungry for pain." Eagle says while a evil look. "What kind of weapon is that? A sword and scythe combined." Durbe says with a scared look." Smiling, Eagle charges on the group, injuring every criminal in his way with the swipe of his Eagle's Wrath. Without knowledge, Eagle almost mortally injured Durbe, but seeing him on the floor in pain caused him to believe he was injured. "Now you see and feel what you did to me four years ago Durbe. Enjoy the rest of your life behind cage doors and walls>" Eagle says as he disappears. A week later, Durbe was sent to jail after being treated for his injuries. "Justice has finally been delivered. Friends, you can now rest in peace." Eagle said while looking at the tombstones of his fallen friends. Later on, Eagle, his brother and friends prepared to head to Beacon Academy to begin an adventure that would later shape their lives and change them forever.